


Les cendres brûlent encore

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Form, Sad, it's been a year since the burning of Notre-Dame, sad anniversary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et le cœur à chaque fois qu’elle posait son regard sur elle-même.
Kudos: 1





	Les cendres brûlent encore

La nuit n’était pas encore tombée sur la France, elle n’avait pas encore recouvert le ciel de ses ténèbres, ses douces et froides ténèbres. Notre-Dame les préférait à celles du jour, à celles violentes et chaudes de la journée. Celles du soleil lui rappelaient trop le feu et elle détestait le feu. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et le cœur à chaque fois qu’elle posait son regard sur elle-même. 

L’année dernière il l’avait abîmée, il l’avait défigurée, elle qui avait survécu à tout du temps jusqu’aux guerres. C’était un feu, un simple petit feu (petit si elle le comparait à tout ce qu’elle avait vu) qui l’avait ravagée. Ravager était un peu trop extrême car elle était encore debout, encore visible et encore vivante dans cette belle ville de Paris qui l’avait vue naître et grandir sur l’île de la Cité. Elle si ravissante, si fière, tant aimée et admirée. Elle avait eu peur, si peur de disparaître pendant les quinze heures pendant lesquelles avaient duré son supplice. Elle entendait encore très distinctement les paroles des pompiers, ses héros qui n’avaient pas compté leurs heures ni leurs efforts pour la sauver. « Dans une heure et demie on saura si ça passe ou ça casse. » avaient-ils dit à un moment, de la terreur et de la tristesse dans la voix, et elle prisonnière d’elle-même n’avait rien pu faire, rien pu faire d’autre qu’espérer et prier qu’ils y arrivent, qu’ils viennent à son secours. Elle voyait encore les larmes et les lamentations des Parisiens de naissance et des Parisiens adoptés qui avaient assisté impuissants à la scène, qui n’avaient pu que la regarder ronger par les flammes. Ils avaient beaucoup pleuré, certains avaient prié, et elle l’avait senti leur douleur commune dans tout son corps, dans toute son âme pendant des semaines, et il lui arrivait d’encore la sentir.

C’était ridicule de penser à cela, de regretter sa beauté passée et la vie avant le quinze avril 2019, elle s’en voulait de ne songer à qu’à sa petite personne en ces temps troublés, les français souffraient, avaient peur eux aussi, ils étaient tous confinés chez eux à cause de ce coronavirus ou Covid-19 comme on l’appelait, et à cause de son chiffre cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de le haïr. Ce n’était pas que pour elle qu’elle aurait souhaité continuer à être ce qu’elle avait toujours été mais pour ce peuple, ce peuple qu’il l’aimait et qu’elle aimait elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu leur donner de l’espoir, briller et resplendir pour qu’ils continuent de croire en la vie, qu’ils aient la ferme conviction que cet enferment qu’on leur imposait prendrait fin et un jour et qu’ils pourraient reprendre possession des rues, des lieux publics, des parcs. Elle voulait leur dire qu’ils seraient tous là pour les attendre ; Effie, Archie, Loïs et tous ses frères et sœurs à Paris et en Province, et elle bien sûr qu’elle serait là...Mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire pas dans cet état, pas avec ses cheveux blonds secs comme les blés, pas avec ses yeux noirs de fumée, pas dans cette tenue dont elle s’était vêtue parce qu’elle ne pouvait être nue et non pas pour être admirée. 

Notre-Dame avait toujours fêté ses doubles anniversaires avec un immense plaisir. Elle avait deux anniversaire celui du début de sa construction en 1163 et un autre le jour de la fin des travaux en 1345. La restauration qu’elle avait subi entre 1844 et 1864 ne comptait pas, cela l’avait modifiée, embellie mais elle n’était pas née à cette époque, elle était déjà là, elle avait déjà une âme. En 1991 elle avait été classée au patrimoine mondial, et quel honneur cela avait été pour elle de représenter la France. En 2013 elle avait célébré ses huit cent cinquante ans, et pour un monument ce n’était pas rien, et depuis toutes ces années les touristes continuaient de la visiter, de la contempler, de la photographier, de la peindre. Elle n’était pas un symbole du passé qu’on aurait oublié et qui était en train de tomber en ruines. 

Elle avait toujours aimé les fêtes ; baptêmes, mariages, anniversaires, ces jours particuliers qui étaient en l’honneur de la vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle avait envie de se poster devant la cathédrale, devant elle et crier « Non ne célébrez pas le quinze avril, ne vous souvenez pas de l’incendie de l’année dernière. Ne regardez pas de vidéos de ma flèche quittant son arc, de mon corps en flammes. » Elle voulait questionner le ciel et lui demander pourquoi il n’avait pas plu ce jour-là, pourquoi il l’avait laissée agoniser pendant des heures ? Il fallait qu’il lui explique ce qu’elle avait fait, pourquoi n’avait-elle pas été épargné ? 

Elle se mit à penser à Victor Hugo et à tous les autres artistes qui l’avaient mise en valeur, qui l’avaient incorporée dans leur œuvres par amour pour elle, que diraient-ils d’elle si la voyaient ainsi ? Serait-elle encore leur muse, leur Dame, l’adoreraient-ils comme cette femme qui les avait inspiré, rien n’était moins sûr.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle pleurait pour sa beauté passée et peut-être à jamais perdue, elle pleurait pour l’incertitude de l’avenir, ceux en charge de sa réparation n’étaient pas d’accord sur ce à quoi elle devrait ressembler : certains la voulaient à l’identique et d’autres la moderniser ( cette idée la répugnait, elle ne serait plus jamais elle si on l’adaptait à la nouvelle époque). Un an après et la plaie était toujours béante, un an après et sa chevelure lui brûlait encore, un an après et elle avait encore l’impression de respirer de la fumée qui lui intoxiquait les poumons. Un an après et rien n’allait mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Effie= La Tour Eiffel, Archie= l'Arc de Triomphe et Loïs= Les Champs-Elysées.


End file.
